1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus including a plurality of line heads that are arranged on a transportation path so as to be separated from one another in the transportation direction and discharge light curable inks onto a recording target material.
2. Related Art
As an existing recording apparatus, there is a recording apparatus as described in JP-A-2008-87184. JP-A-2008-87184 describes a printing apparatus that prints ultraviolet curable ink on a print target matter by a printing head, and irradiates the printed image with ultraviolet rays on a guide roller portion that is separated from the printing head toward the downstream side in the transportation direction so as to cure the ultraviolet curable ink. Alternatively, described is a printing apparatus that irradiates the printed image with ultraviolet rays on a region further downstream side relative to the guide roller so as to cure the ultraviolet curable ink.
In the existing recording apparatus, the printing head and the ultraviolet ray irradiation position are separated from each other in the transportation direction. Therefore, there is a risk that the printed image printed on the print target matter may bleed while it is moved to the ultraviolet ray irradiation position and irradiated with the ultraviolet rays so as to be cured.
In the recording apparatus having the configuration in which the plurality of line heads are arranged on the transportation path so as to be separated from one another in the transportation direction, there arises the following problem. That is, ultraviolet curable ink discharged from one line head is mixed with another ultraviolet curable ink that is discharged from another adjacent line head at the downstream side and bleeds. However, JP-A-2008-87184 does not refer to and indicate this problem.